1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for recording an image on roll paper and a method for controlling a recording device.
2. Related Art
There is already a known recording device which comprises a conveying part for conveying roll paper, a support part for supporting the roll paper, a recording part for discharging a liquid and recording an image on the roll paper which is being supported by the support part, a heating part for drying the liquid discharged on the roll paper by heating the support part, and a cleaning part for cleaning the recording part (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-246908)